The Rose Sisters
by life-beyond-life
Summary: Ruby has a twin sister, Saphire, who she gets separated from. Ruby and Saphire are half human and half Faunus. This is what might have happened if this were real.
1. Where It All Started

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

Chapter 1: Where It All Started

-White Fang Compound: Unknown Area-

?1: (whisper) We can't let them just run around like we have.

?2: (whisper) I agree. Those two cannot be trusted. We need to act now if we are to keep them from turning against the White Fang.

?3: (whisper) But what should we do. The Rose Sisters are a lot stronger than us. Not to mention if we are caught we will look like the bad guys.

?1: (whisper) They might be too strong TOGETHER, but separate them and they would be weakened drastically.

?2: (whisper) Great idea. Lets put it into action. Lets go.

?3: (whisper) Right!

-White Fang Compound: Private Rose Garden-

Ruby: Step, Step, Kick, Punch, Swing, Jump, Twist, Twist, Shoot.

Saphire (in the doorway to the private house the two sisters share): Ruby! Take a break and come over here!

Ruby: Step, Step, Kick. Ok sis!

Saphire: Why do you always push yourself so hard?

Ruby: Because I want to protect those around me. If I'm not strong enough to protect others then people will get hurt.

Saphire: (in a soft voice) Ruby.. you can't always protect everyone. People will get hurt. And the way you are thinking will only hurt you when someone does get hurt.

Ruby: (also in a soft voice) I know. But that doesn't mean I can't try.

-Meanwhile, in the Shadows-

?1: (whisper) There they are.

?2: (whisper) Now we just wait for them to separate and let their guards down.

?3: (whisper) I almost feel bad doing this to them. ALMOST.

?2: (whisper) Look. The one in red is going inside.

?1: (whisper) Ok. Now is the time to strike.

-Back with Saphire-

Saphire: *Sigh* Sis will learn the hard way. I just don't want to see her get hurt.

Saphire: … Mmmmpph!

?1: Good night angel.

?2: Let's go before the other one comes back.

?1: Right.

Ruby: Sis! Aren't you coming in?! Sis?!

?3: We gotta Go!

Ruby: What! Who are you guys?!... Sis! What have you done to her?!

?3: Let's Go!

Ruby: Hey! Get back here with my sister!

?2: Take this!

Ruby: *Gasp* *Cough Cough* What is this stuff?

That was the last time I saw my sister. It has been nearly three years since that day. I have never stopped looking for her.


	2. A New Biginning

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

-Air Ship Enroot to Beacon Academy-

Ruby: Wow! Look at the View!

Yang: I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!

Ruby: Yang! Cut it out!

Yang: This is a great opportunity. You must be really special to skip two years of school to be able to come to Beacon Academy.

Ruby: … I don't want to be special. I just want to be Ruby Rose. Just Ruby.

Yang: Hey! Cheer up! We should be celebrating!

Intercom: We shall be arriving at Beacon Academy in just a few minutes. Please gather any personal belongings and thank you for choosing Beacon Academy.

-On the Docking Platform-

Random Guy bent over a trashcan: I think I'm going to be sick.

Ruby and Yang: Wwwoooooww.

Yang: The view from Vale's got nothing on this.

Ruby: Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!

Yang pulls Ruby back by the hood.

Ruby: Ow Owww.

Yang: Easy there little sister, they're just weapons.

Ruby: Just weapons? They are an extension of ourselves, they are a part of us! Oh they're so coool.

Yang: Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?

Sound of Crescent Rose being opened.

Ruby: Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new

people. But better.

Yang: Ruby come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own.

Ruby: But. Why would I need friends when I have you?

Yang: Wweeelll. Actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye.

Yang then suddenly gains supper speed and runs away before Ruby can respond.

Ruby: Wait! Where are you going, are we supposed to go to our dorms, where are our dorms, do we have dorms?! *Sigh* I don't know what I'm doing.

Ruby finally falls over, but unfortunately it was onto someone's luggage.

Luggage Girl: What are you doing?!

Ruby: Oh. Sorry.

Luggage Girl: Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!

Ruby: Uhh.

Luggage Girl: Gimmy that! This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.

Ruby: Uhh.

Luggage Girl: What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!

Ruby: Uuhh.

Luggage Girl: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?

Ruby: Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!

BOOM!

A bottle of red dust flies through the air and lands next to a foot clad in heeled, black ankle boots. The girl then picks it up without looking away from the book she is reading.

Luggage Girl: Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was taking about!

Ruby: I'm really, really sorry!

Luggage Girl: Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

Ruby: Well… I…

Luggage Girl: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!

Ruby: Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!

Book Girl: It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Luggage Girl, I mean Weiss: Finally, some recognition!

Book Girl: The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners.

Weiss: Wh-! How dare-! Th-The nerve of-!

Ruby: (giggles in the background)

Weiss: Ugh! (takes dust bottle away from Book Girl then storms off)

Ruby: I promise I'll make this up to you! *Sigh* Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-? Hey wait up! (runs after Book Girl)

Random Barph Boy From Ship: (stares after Ruby) Welcome to Beacon...

-PEOPLE-

This is how I write most of my stories. I have A LOT of trouble NOT writing in script format. So if you do not like script format then you do not have to read it (and I agree some stories are better when not in script format, I just can't write that way). But if you do read it then you chose to. I will not change how I write. Also if you have some ideas you might like to see in this story then don't hesitate to put it into the comments. To me there are no bad idea's, just idea's that I end up using and idea's that I don't end up using. Keep in mind that I will start really diverting the story once it gets into season 2 because I am basing the beginning off of season 1, so this will not follow RWBY exactly but I will most likely base main events in the story off of the main events in the show. I will try to get an update in about every week or so. Any idea's will be appreciated and carefully considered. Even if I don't use an idea now I might save it for later. I will give credit where it is due unless you say otherwise. I have put a pole up on my page. The pole it should Ruby's twin sister Saphire be a member of the white fang when they finally reunite and if she should should she be a reluctant (forced into it) or a willing member. Thank you and I hope you keep reading.


	3. New Friends Old Memories

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 3 New Friends Old Memories

-By A Fountain Somewhere-

Book Girl: _I should have known that it wasn't that easy to make a friend. What was I thinking?! Go up to someone, hope they will start a conversation? Then what? We miraculously become friends? It's never that easy,_ especially for a Faunus.

Ruby: (appears out of nowhere hanging upside down from a tree) Tell me about it. Being a Faunus is hard when no one accepts you for who you are.

Book Girl: Wha-! Where did-!? How much did you hear? Wait, did you-?

Ruby: Hi! The tree. Especially for a Faunus. And yes, I did say that. Any more partial questions you want to ask me?

Book Girl: Uumm.

Ruby: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. (flips off of the tree and makes a perfect landing) Wanna be friends?

Book Girl: Um. Sure.

Ruby: Great! I'm Ruby, what's your name?

Book Girl: Blake.

Ruby: Nice to meet you Blake. (looks around to make sure no one can hear them) You know, I couldn't help but notice how you walk.

Blake: What do you mean?

Ruby: I mean, you don't walk like others do. While other people at this school walk normally, you walk like you have experience under your belt. (in a lower voice) I can tell you used to be a member of the White Fang... and that you are a Faunus in the Feline category, I'd say cat.

Blake: How did you-?

Ruby: Don't worry. I have this... ability, where I can see things about people by just looking at them. Also I'm like you.

Blake: What do you mean you're-? (Blake's eyes widen when she sees cat ears pop up out of Ruby's hair and a cat tail appear from under her skirt... *ahem* _battle_ skirt that have the same color hair on them as Ruby's red hair and the red on her clothes)

Ruby: Even Yang, who I think of as a sister doesn't know that I'm a Faunus.

Blake: It must be hard lying all the time to someone you think of as a sister.

Ruby: Well... it's not a total lie. You see, I'm only _half_ Faunus, the other half of me is human. (contracts a sudden case of shyness and looks down)

Blake: What do you mean by your only half Faunus?

Ruby: My Father is human, but my Mother is a Faunus. Though I never got to meet her.

Blake: I see. I'm sorry.

Ruby: It's ok. I know she's watching over me.

Blake: I'm sorry to hear that.

Ruby: (confusion written across her face) Huh? (eyes widen) Oh, she's not dead, it just isn't safe for us to meet.

Blake: Oh, sorry, the way you sounded I thought…

Ruby: Don't be sorry. You didn't know. I don't get to talk about my parents because they are well known.

Blake: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise.

Ruby: Cat Sister Promise? (1)

Blake: (eyes wide with a huge smile appearing on her face) Cat Sister Promise.

Ruby: Thank You! (jumps to jug Blake but topples them both over)

Ruby and Blake giggling on the ground.

Blake: We should get going. The Headmaster is going to make his speech soon.

Ruby: Ok. Umm… how do we get there?

Blake: (eyes widening) I… don't… know.

-(1)-

A Cat Sister Promise is where one FEMALE Cat-Type Faunus makes another FEMALE Cat-Type Faunus promise something. This is a sign of DEEP trust. If agreed to then the two become sort of like tribe sisters. It is the ultimate type of promise one can make. It is said that this promise is so strong that it can shatter hearts if it is broken.


	4. Initiation Speech

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 4: Initiation Speech

-In The Auditorium-

Blake and Ruby walk into the Auditorium to see everyone was already there.

Blake: This must be the place.

Ruby: Seems like it. Hey there's Yang. Maybe I will see you later.

Blake: There is no maybe if I have a say in it. (grins at Ruby)

Ruby: Then lets hope you do have a say in it. See you later.

Blake: Yeah. See you later.

Barph Boy: (in the background unnoticed) Um… man, now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to.

-With Yang-

Yang: How's your first day going, little sister?

Ruby: (turns to Yang with an angry face) You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?

Yang: (in what is supposed to be a playful voice) Yikes. Meltdown already?

Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school… there was a fire… and I think some ice.

Yang: Are you being sarcastic?

Ruby: Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. (princess… I mean Weiss sneaks up behind Ruby while she is talks) And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Weiss: (gets really close and yells) You!

Ruby: (jumps into Yang's arms) Oh god, it's happening again!

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Yang: Oh my god, you really exploded.

Ruby: It was an accident! (then to Weiss) It was an accident!

Weiss holds out a Dust for Dummies pamphlet.

Ruby: What's this?

Weiss: The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field. (through all of this Weiss's voice becomes faster and squeakier until you cannot understand her at all)

Ruby: Uhhh…

Weiss: You really want to start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely!

Weiss: Then read this and don't ever speak to me again.

Yang: Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?

Ruby: Yeah! Great idea, Sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! (holds out her hand for Weiss to take) Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss: (in an overly sarcastic tone) Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!

Ruby: (clueless to Weiss's sarcasm) Oh wow, really?

Weiss: (in a flat voice) NO.

Headmaster: Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Glynda (a professor at Beacon Academy): You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!

Ruby: He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there.

Barph Boy (who will now be know by his name Juane): I'm a natural blond, you know!

-Ballroom: Night Time-

Ruby is writing a letter to her friends at home.

Yang: It's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though. _Then again, I wouldn't be here right now if he disapproved of it like my adoptive father._

Yang: I know I do. (purrs like a cat)

One guy has another in a choke hold and a third guy off to the side is flexing his muscles like he is a hotshot. Then Jaune Walks by in blue footsy pajamas and ruins the view of the shirtless guys for Yang.

Jaune walking by humming a random tune then turns, interested in Yang.

Yang makes a disgusted noise.

Yang: (looks at Ruby) What's that?

Ruby: A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Yang: (in a teasing voice) Aww, that's so cuuuuute!

Ruby: (throws a pillow into Yang's face making her fall over) Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.

Yang: Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

Ruby and Yang hear a match being struck and a candle being lit. They both look over toward the sound.

Ruby sees Blake and her mood immediately brightens up.

Ruby: Hey it's Blake.

Yang: Who?

Ruby: Oh. Blake is a girl I met right after I exploded.

Yang: Well? Introduce me.

Ruby: Ok.

Yang and Ruby walk over to Blake and Ruby introduces Yang.

Ruby: Hey Blake. How are you doing?

Blake: (looks up from the book she's reading) Oh, hey Ruby. I'm doing good. Who's this?

Ruby: (gesturing to Yang) This is my older sister Yang. Yang, this is Blake.

Yang: Hi.

Blake: Hi.

Ruby: Sooo. What book are you reading?

Blake: It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.

Yang: Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…

Ruby: Sounds like a good book. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. (Ruby gets a dreamy look in her eyes) Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress.

Blake: Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

Blake: That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well that's why we're here… to make it better.

Blake nods her head and makes an affirmative sound.

Blake: _I'm glad I met her. She will definitely be a good friend to have._

Yang: Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!

Ruby: Cut it out! (punches Yang to try and get her off)

Blake: (mentally sweat drops) _They must be adoptive sisters. Ruby said she only has a twin sister and they were separated almost three years ago. I hope I can help Ruby find her sister one day._

Weiss: (storms over in her white snowflake nightgown yelling) What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

Weiss to Ruby and Yang to Weiss: Oh, not you again!

Ruby: (in a loud whisper) Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side.

Ruby: I don't even know you so I was never against you.

Weiss: Whatever.

Blake puts down her book and blows out her candle.


	5. Initiation Emerald Forest

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 5: Initiation Emerald Forest

-At A Seemingly Random Cliff Side With Seemingly Random Metal Squares In The Ground-

Headmaster: For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today.

Ruby: (in a inaudible voice) What? Oohh.

Headmaster: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with.

Ruby: Ooohh.

Headmaster: That being said. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: (shatters on the inside) Whaat?!

Headmaster: After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

No one raises their hand.

Headmaster: Good. Now, take your positions.

One by one everyone gets catapulted into the air with Jaune being the last one to get launched.

Jaune: (think anime schoolgirl) Aaaahhhhhh!

The Headmaster sips his cup of coffee while watching everyone fly through the air.

-In The Air Above The Emerald Forest-

It is a peaceful day and a single bird is enjoying a nice fly through the ai…

Bird: Gahh.

Ruby: Birdie nooo!

Or not.

Ruby is flying through the air head first with Crescent Rose out and in sniper mode in an attempt to slow her descent.

BangBangBang.

Ruby flips to the feet first position while turning Crescent Rose into its scythe mode. She catches a tree branch with Crescent Rose and lands perfectly on the ground.

Ruby: Well, that was easy.

Yang flies overhead using her gauntlets to fly further.

Yang: Yahoohoohoooo! (cue Yang getting swallowed up by the tree's and still somehow getting a perfect landing) Nailed it.

-With Ruby Inside The Emerald Forest-

Ruby: _What was Father thinking?! The first person to have eye contact with you will be your partner for what will most likely be the rest of our carrier. And that's if you don't die in combat first. I sometimes hate hidden rules. Lets see, my best bet will be to either find Yang or Blake. If only I knew where they landed._

-With Yang-

Yang: _I hope Ruby will be alright. I kinda feel bad about her not really knowing any one here and now having a partner chosen for her by making eye contact. What am I thinking, I'm sure she'll be fine._

All of a sudden Weiss appears out of a bush in front of Yang covered in leaves and twigs. Weiss looks up and just stares into Yang's eyes before turning around and walking away.

Weiss: No. I am not doing this. (she walks away only to see Jaune attached to a tree be a spear then walks back the way she came) Lets go. (drags Yang away by the shirt) You better not mess this up for me.

Yang: (in a sarcastic tone) Yes my heiress.

Weiss just growls and keeps dragging Yang by the shirt.

-With Ruby-

Ruby is running through the forest trying to find Yang or Blake so they can become partners.

Ruby: Gotta find Blake. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Blake. Gotta find Yang.

Suddenly skidding to a stop Ruby looks forward to see a Ursa standing right in front of her.

Ruby: Uh oh.

Ursa: Rooaarr.

Ruby draws Crescent Rose and readies for battle.

Ruby: _Ok. Remember your training. Wait for your opponent to strike first then deliver a quick decisive attack. Keep the confrontation as short as possible and make it a quick victory._

The Ursa attacks and Ruby cuts it in half just before it reaches her. Then she hears rustling in the bushes. The only problem is it's coming from EVERY bush.

Ruby: Huh?

Out of the bushes came twenty something Beowolves. Ruby can only think of one thing to say.

Ruby: Oh crap.

And Then they attack. Ruby fights a good fight but is soon overwhelmed and pushed into defense.

Ruby: What am I going to do now. There's too many of them to fight off alone.

All of a sudden the remaining Beowolves started to drop one by one.

Ruby: Huh? What just happened?

Blake: (pulling her sword out of the back of a recently fallen Beowolf) Hi Ruby. Looked like you needed a little help so I thought I'd lend a sword real quick.

Ruby: (with a giant smile on her face) Hey Blake! Thanks for the help. I was running out of breathing room. I guess this means we're teammates huh?

Blake: (with a giant smile, but smaller than Ruby's unbeatable smile) Looks like it. Well, lets get going.

Ruby: Ok.

Blake and Ruby walk away in the direction of the relics.

Ruby: Hey Blake?

Blake: Yeah?

Ruby: I don't know how but I know this is the way to the relics. Kinda weird huh?

Blake: Yeah. What's even weirder is that I feel the same way. It's like our senses are pulling us, telling us what we should do.

Ruby: Yeah. Yeah, now that you mention it, it does feel like my senses are guiding me. Just like when we first met. My senses told me to follow you and become friends with you, I just didn't realize it until just now.

Blake: Interesting.

-With Yang and Weiss—

Weiss: Let's go! You are so slow!

Yang: (following leisurely behind Weiss) Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.

Weiss: (very frustrated) We don't have all day!

Yang: Actually we do.

Weiss: That's not the point. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible.

Yang: Do you even know where you're going?

Weiss suddenly stops and her eyes grow wide (not that Yang can see that).

Weiss: Of course I do. We are going to the relic location.

Yang: Do you know where that location is?

Weiss: Yes. It's this way. (walks one way) No wait it's this way. (walks the opposite way then comes back and walks back the way she first went) It's official. We passed it.

During this time Yang decided to take a seat in the middle of the clearing they are in.

Yang: *Sigh* Face it, you're lost.

Weiss: (stops walking and gains an indignant look on her face) What do you mean **I'm** lost?!

Yang: (with a smug look creeping onto her face) I'm not lost, I know exactly where it is.

Weiss: WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?!

Yang: You said you knew where it was. So I just assumed you were going to lead the way to the relics.

Weiss: (grabs Yang by the shoulders and starts shaking her) Where is it?!

Yang: (points with her right hand toward her left) Right there.

Weiss drops Yang and stares at the relics that are a few yards away from them.

Weiss: _HOW did I miss that?_

Yang: Come on let's go.

Yang starts walking away toward the relics.

Weiss: Hey! Don't just leave me here! (runs after Yang)

Yang: (just keeps walking) Well come on then.

Yang and Weiss travel about ten yards before they reach the relics. White and black chess pieces are sitting on pedestals with a few pieces missing.

Yang: (looking around at the pieces) Looks like we weren't the first team here.

Weiss: (grumbling in the background) Great, I hope this doesn't affect my grade.

Yang: (random sweat drop the size of one of her eyes appears) Let's just grab a piece and go.

Weiss: Fine by me.

Weiss goes up to a seemingly random piece that just happens to be the white queen, almost like she can't help but try and act superior to others.

Weiss: Ok, I got the piece now let's go. I don't want to spend more time out here than I have to.

Yang: I see why Ruby and you butt heads.

Weiss: What did you-!?

Yang: Shhh.

Weiss: Don't Shush me!

Yang: (in a stern but still quiet voice) Quiet… did you here that.

Weiss: (with a confused look) Hear what?

Yang: It sounded like a girl is in trouble.

Jaune suddenly appears out of nowhere flying through the air. All of a sudden BAM, Ruby appears and gets slammed into the treeline by Jaune.

Yang: Oh it was Jaune… Wait, was that Ruby?

Weiss: (with an incredulous look) What just happened?

-Some Time Earlier With Ruby And Blake-

Ruby: So. Have any idea how to get down there?

Blake: Nope.

Ruby and Blake can see the Ruins that contain the relics they seek. There is only one problem. It is at the bottom of a cliff that somehow no one ever notices until they are stuck one top of it. A giant bird, known as a Nevermore, aka giant crow, can be heard in the distance.

Ruby: (a smile forming on her face) I think I just got an idea.

Blake: (looks toward Ruby) Nevermore?

Ruby: (looks back at Blake) Nevermore.

Blake: Ok. Let's do this.

The Nevermore makes another sound telling the girls it is getting closer.

Ruby: Get ready!

Ruby and Blake get into a crouching position ready to jump.

Nevermore: Gaahhh!

Ruby and Blake: Jump!

Ruby and Blake land on the Nevermore and hold on for their lives.

Now over the clearing that contains the relics Ruby and Blake look at each other, nod, and then let go.

-Present Time at the Relics-

Yang: (in a stern but quiet voice) Quiet… did you hear that.

Weiss: (with a confused look) Hear what?

Yang: It sounded like a girl is in trouble.

Jaune suddenly appears out of nowhere flying through the air. All of a sudden BAM, Ruby appears and gets slammed into the treeline by Jaune.

Yang: Oh it was Jaune… Wait, was that Ruby?

Weiss: (with an incredulous look) What just happened?

Yang: I don't know.

Blake: Incoming!

Yang and Weiss look up to see Blake falling from the sky like Ruby had just done moments before. The only difference being that Blake landed gracefully on her feet without getting hit by a random flying person.

Blake: Hi. Nice to see you again.

Yang and Weiss: (stares at Blake wide eyed for a second) Hi.

-With Ruby and Jaune on a Tree Branch-

Ruby: (frantically) Sorry about that.

Jaune: (getting up and in a daze) It's ok. Glad I could help.

Ruby: (helping Jaune up) Let's get back to the others.

Jaune: Ok.

Ruby jumps off the branch in the direction of the others leaving Jaune behind.

Jaune: (realizing what just happened) Hey! Wait for me!

-With Everyone Else Excluding Pyrrha-

Ruby: Hey guys!

Yang: Hey Ruby! You ok?

Ruby: Yeah I'm fine. The only thing that's hurt is my perfect landing record.

Weiss: You have a landing record? Do I even want to ask how you have one?

Ruby: This is my second landing. My first was being shot into the air earlier. But it was still perfect. One perfect landing out of 1 total landing. Now I have to settle for 1 perfect landing out of 2 total landings. Oh well fifty-fifty is better than nothing.

Weiss: (sweat drops) I should have guessed.

Everyone laughs at Ruby's obvious joke except for Weiss who still is trying to figure Ruby out.

Jaune: (just getting to the group after trying to chase after Ruby) *Pant**Pant**Pant* What did I miss?

Ruby: Oh, hey Jaune. What took you so long?

Jaune: (in an even voice) I tripped.

Ruby: Well don't do that.

Jaune: I didn't mean t… Hey, where's Pyrrha?

Yang: Who?

All of a sudden a red head comes running out of the tree line with a Deathstalker on her tail.

Jaune: (suddenly regains his strength and jumps up) Pyrrha!

Yang: Ooohh. So _She's_ Pyrrha.

The Nevermore that Ruby and Blake rode returns, probably to get payment for the unexpected ride. Ruby dashes forward, drawing Crescent Rose in the process. And no, she didn't randomly decide to take a sketch pad and pencil out of nowhere and make a drawing of her weapon.

Ruby: AAAHHHH!

Yang: Ruby! Wait!

Yang says this and yet she just leans forward with her arm half stretched out like it will make Ruby return to her. By this time Ruby is already passing Pyrrha at the half way point and is quickly making her way to the Deathstalker with Crescent Rose in Scythe mode poised and ready over her right shoulder.

Ruby: (bringing Crescent Rose down so she can use the built in sniper) AAHH! *BangClickBangClickBangClick* (in a scream with rising octaves) AaaAAHHH *Clang* Oopphh! Ow.

Ruby is now sprawled out on the ground with Crescent Rose just within reach to her right. Ruby shields her face and looks away awaiting the inevitable… but the inevitable never comes… and did it just get colder out here?

Ruby: (slowly looking up to see the Deathstalker partly frozen with the tip of its tail just a few feet from her head) Uuhh.

Weiss: You're welcome.

Ruby: (now looking at Weiss) Uhh. Thanks. I appreciate it.

Weiss: (looking away) Well, I couldn't let you die like that, even if you are really annoying.

Ruby: (deciding to look past the obvious insult to cover up her actions) Uh. Yeah.

Yang: (running up to Weiss and Ruby with everyone else behind her) Ruby! Are you ok?

Ruby: (nodding) Yeah. I'm fine, thanks to Weiss.

Blake: (looking at Weiss) I'm impressed. I have to admit I would have never thought you would purposefully put yourself in danger to save someone else like that.

Weiss: Well. There is a lot people don't know about me.

Yang: Apparently so.

Ruby: (jumping up with fire in her eyes) Ok! Let's get going. This initiation won't finish on its own!

Everyone: Right!

Ruby runs ahead of everyone to stand on a rock that seemed to randomly appear along with a hill. Seriously, how do they do it? I want to randomly spawn things that are helpful to me. Anyway, Ruby jumps on the rock and turns around with her cloak waving in the wind, the picture of leadership.

Yang: *Sigh*

Blake: (next to Yang) What?

Yang: Nothing. Come on let's go.

Blake nods her head in agreement.

Everyone starts running to ruins placed over a giant chasm while the Nevermore and Deathstalker finally start chasing and attacking them.

Jaune: We're almost there! Just a little more!

The Nevermore flies in front of the group and they decide to hide behind some convenient pillars.

Pyrrha: What do we do now?!

At this time the Deathstalker decides to show up and make the groups choice for them. The group of eight run to the bridge attaching the land to the ruins which seem to stop with a dead end and certain death. Both the Nevermore and Deathstalker are attacking the group from both the front and rear.

Ruby: Keep going we're almost there!

Suddenly the Nevermore rams the bridge taking out one of its supports. The bridge suddenly collapses and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all start plummeting to the ground below. Blake uses her speed and agility to run and jump up the broken pieces of bridge to relative safety. Yang uses her gauntlets to shoot herself up not too far away. Weiss uses her companies Dust to get to stable grounds. Which leaves Ruby, who is using Crescent Rose's sniper to boost herself up and its scythe to stabilize herself before quickly continuing to high ground.

Ruby: (without taking her eyes off the Nevermore) Is everyone ok?!

Yang: Yeah we're fine!

-Meanwhile With Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Lie-

While the mismatched group of girls get to safety the other half of the group are pushed back a little.

Jaune: (getting up from the ground) What are we going to do now?

Pyrrha: (already in a fighting stance) We fight.

The Deathstalker is now blocking the only path its pray can take. It just stands there at the edge of the cliff and bridge swinging its giant pointy tail at the group of four. Pyrrha jumps over the beast attacking it with little success, but still manages to get past it to safer grounds. Lie follows soon after shooting it with his duel weapons, also making little to no damage but also making it to safer grounds. The Deathstalker, in an attempt to hip its flying pray, hits the bridge, causing it to balance on one pillar rocking back and forth.

Jaune: What do we do now?!

Nora: (in a way too chipper tone can she feel anything but happiness?) I know what to do.

Right after saying this Nora takes out her weapon which turns out to be a giant silver hammer.

Jaune: (freaking out) W-what are you doing?!

Nora: Olioop! *Bang*

Jaune: (flying through the air) AAAAaaahhhhhhh ouch!

Nora: (still on the now crumbling bridge, spins her hammer upside down and jumps on it) *Bang* (looking forward like she's saluting) Weeeeeee!

Nora, somehow always finding her mark, lands on lie and just giggles like she did something fun and wanted to do it again.

Nora: (with a big smile) Hi Ren!

Lie: (somehow already recovered) Hey Nora.

Jaune: (backing up slowly) Uhh, Guys. We still need to do something about THAT.

Pyrrha: Jaune's right! It's time to fight!

Pyrrha jumps up and attacks the Deathstalker again but has to use her shield to protect against its tail. Lie runs forward shooting at the bottom of the tip of its tail then jumps back. Jaune, spotting the now loose tip.

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Right!

She then throws her shield cutting off the tip and causing it to fall partially into the Deathstalker's head.

Jaune: Nora!

Nora: Yay!

Nora turns her hammer into a grenade launcher and boosts herself up into the air with it. If you looked really closely you would notice a pink heart on each end of the grenades. Once high enough she changes her weapon back to sledge hammer mode and fires toward the sky to give her more speed and power to increase the impact she is about to make.

Nora: *BangBangBang* Wweeeeeeee! *Wam*

The Deathstalkers detached tip gets plowed into its own head by the force of Nora's hammer

Nora: *Giggle* Did we win?

Cue the Deathstalker's legs giving out.

Lie: (shaking his head) Oh, Nora.

Nora: (appearing next to Lie) Yes Ren?

-With Ruby and the Gang-

Everyone is just shooting away trying to take down the Nevermore that seems to be toying with them. This would be more effective if any of their shots actually made contact.

Weiss: This isn't working! We can't even hit it!

Ruby first looks right and sees Yang and Blake still trying to hit the Nevermore, then looks left to see Weiss doing the same thing. Weiss gets closer to Ruby until they are standing right next to eachother.

Ruby: I got an idea.

Ruby and Weiss tell Blake and Yang Ruby's plan. Getting into positions they get ready to put Ruby's plan into action. Yang jumps off the highest point of the ruins right onto the Nevermore, or more accurately, in its beak holding its mouth open. Firing off a few rounds into its stomach Yang then jumps out and to safety just before the Nevermore hits the cliff wall on the opposite end of the ruins. Running away from the cliff wall as the Nevermore hits a conveniently placed ledge Weiss initiates her first role in the plan. As the giant bird tries to take off again Weiss uses her ice type Dust to freeze its tail to the ground effectively grounding it. At this point Yang gets back to where Blake is waiting. Throwing her gun Blake ties down her end while Yang does the same with her end. Weiss returns and gets ready for her second part in the plan. Ruby jumps onto the ribbon attached to Blake's weapon with Crescent Rose in scythe mode while standing on it. Weiss makes some kind of circle with a design in it that keeps the ribbon held back while pulling it back even more and turning black.

Ruby: (in a playful tone) Think you can make the shot?

Weiss: (in an equally playful tone) Can I?

Ruby: (in a worried tone) Can you?

Weiss: (exasperatedly) Yes.

Everyone ready Weiss shoots Ruby through the air directly at the Nevermore. Ruby shoots almost an entire round to speed up and stay on track. Hitting the wall Ruby swings Crescent Rose to latch on to the Nevermore's neck just as it gets free from the ice that held it. Weiss creates more of those designs she created before to show a path up the cliff side that Ruby can stick to. Ruby runs up the wall with the Nevermore trailing behind her by Crescent Rose.

Ruby: (in a rising voice) Aa* Bang *aa* Bang *aa* Bang *aa* Bang *aa* Bang *ah* Bang *hh* Bang *hh* Bang *hh* Bang *hh*Bang*hh!

At the top of the cliff Ruby keeps flying up into the air resulting in the Nevermore's head being ripped off. Down below everyone just stands and watches the headless body of the now dead Nevermore fall to the ground.

Jaune: Wow.

Back on the cliff Ruby lands perfectly followed soon afterword by the Nevermore's head. While looking out over the Emerald Forest Ruby sees a familiar shape in the trees, one she hasn't seen in nearly three years.

-Authors Notes-

Sorry for the wait. Finals are this week and teachers are just piling on the homework which makes no sense to me. The next chapter won't be nearly this long. I will have more time to write in the summer so I'll try to get some more chapters up before getting wrapped up in RWBY Season 2 that comes out in July. I'll also be working on another story when I'm not working on this one, though this will be my main focus. The next story I will post will be called something like Uzumaki-Aburame. Those of you who recognize the names will know it is a Naruto story, beware it is female Naruto but won't be named Naruto, Naru, or Naruko. Please Read and Review, I gain the power to write more by reading new reviews.


	6. Sisterly Love, And A Warning

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 6: Sisterly Love, And A Warning

-With Ruby On the Cliff-

Ruby's eyes widen when she looks out across the Emerald Forest and sees a familiar figure clad in an identical outfit only in blue instead of red. As soon as her mind registers who this person is Ruby jumps of the cliff using Crescent Rose to boost herself in the direction of this figure who Ruby has not seen for nearly three years.

-With Yang, Weiss, and Blake-

Weiss: What is she doing?!

Yang: Ruby! Wait! Ruby!

Yang's shouts don't even register in Ruby's mind, which has locked on to its objective.

Blake on the other hand looks at the direction Ruby is heading and sees what appears to be another Ruby, only clad in blue. Realization sets in and then Blake is off, followed by Yang and Weiss.

Chasing Ruby through the forest Blake, Weiss, and Yang keep one eye on Ruby who just keeps flying through the air.

Yang: Why is Ruby acting like this?! I've never seen her do something like this before!

Weiss: She's definitely not the type of person to just run off like this for no reason!

Yang: How do you know that?!

Weiss: I don't know it for a fact! I just based my conclusion on previous actions and the way she acts!

Yang: Why do you care about what she does and how she acts?! I thought you hated her?!

Weiss: I don't hate her! I just currently dislike her! I'm a spoiled brat NOT an ice queen! Just because I don't like someone doesn't mean I won't help them if they need it!

Yang: I see!

Weiss: If you tell anyone about what I just said there WILL be consequences! If any of father's competitors found out who knows what they'd do!

Yang: Don't worry! But I do want you to tell Ruby this if she becomes part of the team!

Weiss: Fair enough!

Blake: (who has been quiet up until now) She's landing! We must be getting close!

-With Ruby-

Ruby lands on the ground and slows down to a stop in the area where she saw her target.

Ruby: _I will bring you home. When you were taken I made a promise that I would one day find you and bring you back home where we can be a family again. And I'm not about to break that promise._

Blake, Yang, and Weiss come running up behind Ruby.

Weiss: Why did you run like that?! What was the point of coming all the way out here?!

Ruby gives no indication that she heard a word that was said.

Yang: Ruby, tell me what's going on. I want to help you but I can't do that if you won't let me! Ruby, please, tell me.

Ruby still gives no reaction.

Blake: It's Saphire, isn't it?

Ruby's shoulders tense up and she jerks her head slightly to the side.

Yang: (in a confused and worried tone) Who's Saphire, what is Blake talking about Ruby?!

Ruby: (turning her head slightly to the side so everyone can hear her better) Stay out of this. I must do this alone. If you so much as fire on her then my problems won't be the only thing you will have to worry about.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all nod in acknowledgement but stay silent. Suddenly a girl Ruby's age who looks like she could be Ruby's twin only wearing blue appears out of nowhere. Ruby and the girl just stare at each other until the girl suddenly speaks up.

? Girl: (in a voice almost identical to Ruby's) Follow me. It's not safe here.

Ruby just nods and follows the other girl without a word. The rest of the group soon catch up. After finding a secluded area the girl suddenly turns around and hugs Ruby.

? Girl: (with tears streaming down her face) Oh Ruby! I started to think I'd never see you again!

Ruby: (hugging the girl back while also having tears streaming down her face) Saphire! I can't believe it's really you! After they took you I was worried I'd never see you again! But I never gave up hope! (pushing Saphire to an arm's length away) What happened!?

Saphire: (looking into Ruby's eyes) Three people broke in and knocked me out with some kind of liquid gas. When I woke up and saw you weren't with me I was worried they would try to hurt you, or worse. I knew I had to find you to make sure you were ok. But no matter how hard I looked I just couldn't trace you down.

Ruby: I saw three men taking you away but before I could do anything I was knocked out with some type of gas. How did you find me?

Saphire: They tried to train me into being only loyal to them. It didn't work but I went along with what they told me to do in hope of one day finding you. Recently I've been hearing about a plan to attack Beacon. Then I heard that the reason for the attack was to capture you and turn you into their weapon like they thought they did with me. I got here as soon as I could to warn you.

Ruby: (holding Saphire closer) You don't have to worry now. You're home, I won't let them take you away a second time.

Saphire: (snuggling closer) I'm glad to be home.

Yang: Ruby. Who is this girl? How do you know her?

Ruby: Everything will be explained, but right now we need to get back to the academy.

Weiss: Right. Whatever happened can be explained later. Right now we have to get to a safe and secure area.

Blake: Let's go.

Everyone starts running back the way they came only with Blake in the lead instead of Ruby, who is in the back with her twin sister. Then, without warning.

Saphire: (suddenly dropping to the ground in pain) AAAAaaaahhhhhhh!

Everyone turns around after hearing the shrill scream and stares at Saphire.

Ruby: (laced with concern) Sis! What's wrong?! Why did you scream?!

Saphire: (on the ground sobbing) Ruby. I'm sorry, I didn't know. They must have did it when I wasn't aware.

Ruby: What did they do to you?! Sis! Saphire!

All of a sudden an air craft appears in front and above them. Inside is the leader of the White Fang, who, by the way, is a HUMAN, and a lady wearing a red and gold dress with a slit going up one side and red high heels.

White Fang Leader: Hahaha. So Saphire, you thought you could warn the academy and your twin sister about our plans did you? Well you did EXACTLY what I hoped you would do. I hope you like the little… addition I made to your outfit.

Saphire: What?!

Then realization sets in that the reason her outfit seems different is because he tampered with it.

Saphire: No. Ruby, you must warn father!

Ruby: No! I won't leave you!

White Fang Leader: How touching. Now Saphire, attack your beloved twin sister!

Saphire: I'm sorry.

Saphire pulls out her weapon, which looks like an exact copy of Ruby's but blue. Putting it in sniper mode Saphire stands sideways and points her weapon with one hand right at the group.

Saphire: (fighting for control of her own body still) FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE! *rrrrrRRRRRRRRPuuuhhh*

The charged shot from Saphire's gun pushes the group all the way back to the cliff and into the wall. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie watch in shock as a blue beam smashes their soon to be classmates into the cliff wall. Ruby starts to fall from the cliff wall followed closely by Blake, Yang, and then Weiss. Recovering quickly Yang, Blake, and Weiss all land safely, but Ruby never lands, instead after recovering she takes out Crescent Rose and shoots herself into the air ready to fire at the air ship heading her way.

Ruby: (in a fiery rage) I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER AGAIN! *Bang**Bang**Bang*

Round after round is fired at the ship with little effect.

White Fang Leader: Hahaha! Your puny attempts at fighting are useless! Embrace your fate and make this easier on both of us!

Ruby: Never! The White Fang was supposed to be a group of Faunus that fought for peace and equality, not so people would fear us and resent us! Until you came along we were starting to get people to see we are not bad people just because we are different!

White Fang Leader: Well too bad! Peace never got anyone anything!

Ruby: So you, a HUMAN, take over the White Fang and use them to do your dirty work while all the Faunus feel the negative effects! Human's like you are why good Faunus turn cold and do things they will regret for the rest of their lives! Some even commit suicide because of humans like you!

White Fang Leader: Well good for them! Now shut up and come with me!

Ruby: NEVER! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER AND GET OUT OF HERE!

White Fang Leader: Then we do this the hard way!

After these words the gun ship charges up and shoots Ruby to the front gate of Beacon Academy, coincidentally where she first met Weiss and Blake.

Ruby: Aahh!

Ruby skids across the ground and slides to a stop. Barely able to move a muscle she awaits her fate. The rest Ruby's group and all of Jaune's group run up to her trying to help her up. The gun ship hovers up to the group and stops a few feet away.

White Fang Leader: Well I'm disappointed. I thought you would give more of a fight. Oh well. Saphire, get her.

Saphire jumps over the gun ship and gets ready to fight the group. The group gets into a fighting stance ready to defend Ruby.

Ruby: (in a nearly inaudible whisper) No.

Yang: (surprised at hearing Ruby speak up) What?

Ruby: (in a slightly louder voice while struggling to get up) I said no. She may be attacking us but she has no control over what she does. (talking louder and still getting louder) Besides, she's still my twin sister and family never gives up on family!

Everyone, even Nora, turns their heads toward Ruby with shocked expressions.

Weiss: Don't be stupid. We can't just stand here while you get beat up.

Ruby: (now fully standing) You won't have to.

Ruby walks forward through the group to stand in front of everyone.

-In the Distance-

Glynda: Shouldn't we help them?

Headmaster: No. This is Ruby's fight. She needs to do this.

Glynda: What do you mean?

Headmaster: (becoming unfocused) She was never the same after Saphire was taken. For a while she wouldn't even leave her room, let alone eat or speak to me. She had nightmare, ones that no child should have.

Glynda: (turning to the Headmaster) Headmaster?

Headmaster: Glynda?

Glynda: Yes sir?

Headmaster: Did you know I have children?

Glynda: No sir?

Heamaster: Twins. So alike and yet so different. To see them like this kills me. To know I can't do anything to my little girls…

Glynda: (looks out at the Ruby and Saphire) I think I finally understand.

-Back with the Sisters and Everyone Else-

Ruby: (gaining all her rage) This ends now!

To everyone's surprise, except Ruby's opponents and Blake, a red tail unwraps from under Ruby's skirt and red cat ears pop up from her hair. The tail shoots out for Crescent Rose and flings it back to Ruby who grabs it and switches it to sniper mode. Suddenly Ruby starts screaming out in rage and points her gun strait at Saphire who is still standing in front of the gun ship.

Ruby: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly the charge seems to disappear only for a Massive red beam to shoot forward and envelope Saphire and the gun ship while blinding everyone else temporarily. When everyone's sight returned the only thing that could be seen was a giant smoke cloud following the path the beam took. No Ruby, no Saphire, and no gun ship. As the dust settles figures can be seen coming into focus. Ruby is sitting on the ground with her arms and tail wrapped around Saphire who is laying naked in Ruby's lap. The dust settles and the gunship is still nowhere to be found, but the people who were on it are laying on the ground just getting up.

White Fang Leader: Uuhh. What power. She will make an excellent edition. Saphire bring her to me...

No response.

White Fang Leader: Saphire. I said bring her to me…

Still no response.

White Fang Leader: Why you… (suddenly shocked) Uh.

Ruby: (growling) My sister won't be taking any more orders from you.

White Fang Leader: (too surprised to make legible speech) What? How?

The Headmaster then jumps in front of Ruby and Saphire.

Headmaster: (in a defensive stance and with a cold tone) I suggest you get while the getting is good. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail… Roman.

Roman: *Grrr* This isn't the last time we will meet, I'll make sure of it. Come on Cinder!

Headmaster: Oh and if you EVER attack my daughters again I will personally hunt you down and rip your throat out.

Another gun ship quickly appears and hovers low enough for Roman and Cinder, the lady with the red dress and heels, to get on then speeds off even quicker than it appeared.

Headmaster: (turning around after he knows it is safe) You okay Ruby?

Ruby: Yes I'm ok.

Headmaster: (kneeling down so he is at Ruby's level) How is your sister doing?

Ruby: She should wake up soon. My rage was toward Roman and what he has done. The only reason it affected Saphire at all was because he tampered with her clothing and she was under his control. (now with tears streaming down her face and holding Saphire tighter) He needs to pay for his actions. He has been controlling the White Fang for too long. Faunus will never get the freedom they deserve as long as HE is controlling the White Fang and forcing them to commit crimes.

Headmaster: I know. And he WILL pay for his actions. But right now we need to give our attentions to your sister. Let's get her inside and get her old clothes that you saved.

Ruby slowly gets up and her father takes Saphire in his arms. They two walk back to the academy and are joined by Glynda on the way.

Glynda: It will be ok Ruby. We got your sister back and she won't be leaving us anytime soon if I have any say in it.

Ruby: Thank you.

Back at the front where the battle just took place everyone is wide eyed and shocked with all the revelations that just happened. Having to comprehend what they just herd and witnessed each person walks into a different direction. The only person who is left is the pilot of the gun ship that was disintegrated. Getting up and realizing where he is the pilot looks around and then bolts in the opposite direction of the Academy, which just happens to be the only direction nobody went in… and also happens to lead strait off the cliff side that the landing platform is on. I don't think he knew this though as he runs strait off the edge, possibly never to be seen again.


	7. Sisters Reunited and Secrets Revealed

The Rose Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, one it wouldn't be nearly as awesome, and two I wouldn't be in High School. I'd be in my secluded mansion where I don't have to worry about living breathing people annoying me unless I choose to (which I doubt I would). So no suing the guy who has 5 dimes, 3 nickels, 2 penny's, a quarter, and the lint in his pocket.

_this means thoughts when someone is specified_

**this means emphasis when someone is talking**

this means regular speech

Chapter 7: Sisters Reunited and Secrets Revealed

-In the Headmasters Office-

Headmaster: So. That's what happened.

Saphire: Yes. If only they could see what that man is doing to them. Then we could take him down and get the old White Fang back.

Ruby: It won't be that easy. Even if we can convince everyone that what we tell them is the truth, and even if we can take him down once and for all, he has already corrupted so many and tarnished the Faunus name…

Headmaster: Ruby's right. There will always be people who follow him, that's just how corruption works. And to go back to being peace keepers, there are too many unknowns to make it successful.

Saphire: You're right. But what should we do?

Ruby: We make a new organization. We already know there are people who see what the White Fang has become. All we have to do is find them and create a new image for Faunus everywhere.

Saphire: (with peaked interest) But how do we do that?

Headmaster: I would like to know as well.

Ruby: (a smile blooming) Well, to start, we allow both Faunus and Humans to join. The problem with the White Fang is that it was a Faunus only organization. This created a barrier between the two sides, by creating this barrier a silent message is given that we do not trust the other side. Right now Faunus everywhere fear what humans may do to them if given the chance, but by creating a place where Faunus can see that not every human is bad, and vice versa, everyone sees they are safe and won't be harmed by the people around them, therefore creating trust which leads to being able to live with each other in peace.

Saphire: That seems like a great idea, but how do we get it to happen?

Ruby: That is the easy part.

Headmaster: It is? Please explain.

Ruby: Well, I'm a Faunus, Yang has nothing against Faunus and she is a human. Now add in Saphire and Blake with some other human friends that we make and openly show this friendship in public before and after we reveal our new organization.

Headmaster: That should show people that the two sides can live together. But it still doesn't seem like it's enough.

Saphire: What about you and mother?

Headmaster: She still hasn't shown herself.

Ruby: She has been keeping an eye on me though. Maybe she will show when you tell everyone about who we are?

Headmaster: Maybe, I don't know.

Ruby: Well, let's not get too worked up over it now. We still have some time. How about we get back to everyone else, they must be worried.

Saphire: (in a mock annoyed tone) Hey, I was about to say that! Get out of my head!

Ruby: No.

Headmaster: HaHaHa. Ok you two, let's get going. Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of putting you two on the same team. Thought you might want to spend more time together after three years of separation.

Ruby and Saphire: *eyes widen**tackle* Thank you daddy!

Headmaster: Hahaha! Ok, ok, time to get off of me now.

Ruby and Saphire sit up and giggle.

Ruby and Saphire: Hehehehe! (think school girl)

-In the Auditorium-

Glynda: (on stage) Ok, ok, settle down! I know there may be some questions you want to ask, but let's all contain ourselves and let the Headmaster talk!

At this the Headmaster and his two daughters, Saphire and Ruby, walk onto the stage like a battle with the White Fang hadn't just occurred in front of the school (which if you were to look out there that is exactly what it looks like).

Headmaster: I know you have many questions but everything will be explained in due time. Now that we got that out of the way let's name the new teams.

Ruby and Saphire just shake their heads.

Saphire: Same old father.

Ruby: Yep.

Headmaster: Ok first I would like to name Team JNPR, made up of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, with Jaune Arc as their leader. Congratulations.

Jaune: What?

Pyrrha: See Jaune, I knew you could do it.

Headmaster: Next is Team CRDL, made up of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, with Cardin Winchester as their leader. Congratulations.

Team CRDL just walks off the stage without a word.

Headmaster: And last, but certainly not least is Team RWBYS…

The crowd goes into an uproar with questions about why there is a five man, or in this case woman, team. The Headmaster silences the crowd before speaking.

Headmaster: If I can finish then some of your questions will be answered. Now, as I was saying, Team RWBYS is made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Saphire Rose, with Ruby Rose as their leader. Now to answer some of your questions. I decided on a five person team because of an unexpected event that many, if not all, of you have witnessed just a few short minutes ago. Saphire Rose, who was captured and held against her will be the White Fang, is the long lost twin sister to Ruby Rose, and I am proud to call them my daughters. I shall reveal a lot to the public in the near future, until then no other information shall be given unless it is life or death.

The room stayed quiet for a few long seconds before the entire auditorium was filled with sounds of shock and unanswered questions.

-With Team RWBYS and the Headmaster in a Nearby Locked, at Least Now it is, Classroom-

Ruby: Well… that could have gone better.

Saphire: No kidding. What were you thinking just blurting it out like that Father?!

Headmaster: I was thinking it would give us enough of a head start to make it to this classroom.

Ruby: And you didn't bother to inform us Whyyy?!

Headmaster: I knew you would catch on to what I was doing, so I decided to save some time.

Saphire: (growing more irritated) And what about our teammates?! They don't know you like we do!

Headmaster: I… (he shuts his mouth slowly while at the same time his eyes grow wide with realization) Oops.

Saphire: *Sigh* Yep. Same old father.

Weiss: (speaking, surprisingly, for the first time since entering the room) Can anyone please fill things in for the people who don't know what's going on here?

Blake: Even I'm confused and Ruby told me almost everything.

Yang: (with fire in her voice) Why do you know things about Ruby that I never knew?!

Ruby: (in a flat tone) Because you were and are too close to me to know about my past. Until now it was too dangerous for anyone close to me to know who I was, and always will be.

Yang: (feeling like she just got slapped by Ruby) What do you mean?

Headmaster: Ruby, how about you tell your story and then Saphire, you tell yours.

Ruby: (bracing herself before telling her story) Ok. First thing you all should know is that me and my sister are former members of the White Fang…

Weiss: (being completely irrational) So what I saw wasn't my imagination! You are a Faunus, a lowlife! I should just kill you now and save everyone the hassle of having to do it later!

Headmaster: (with anger never before seen by the public or Beacon) Sit down! Shut up! And listen to what my daughter has to say! For all you know she could be as weak and harmless as a newborn kitten.

Weiss: (having fallen over when the Headmaster shouted) Uhh… Yessir.

Ruby: As I was saying, me and my sister used to be a member of the White Fang. But the White Fang was different back then, we never used violence unless absolutely necessary, and even then only two members who volunteered to take on the task only used diversionary tactics unless they had no other choice. Once the innocent people who needed the protection were to safety the two members would just vanish into the shadows, like they were never there.

Blake: Those two members were the two of you, weren't they?

Ruby: *Slow Breath* Yes. Me and Saphire were the only two Faunus who could take the job. We never hurt anyone, and we only ever used our weapons if we were outmatched, and even then it was only as a scare tactic.

Weiss: Wait a minute. You said you and your sister were the only one's who COULD take the job. What did you mean by that?

Ruby: (nodding her head in recognition of the innocent question) You see, most Faunus don't actually like violence, no matter what rumors humans spread about us, we actually prefer to find a more peaceful solution whenever possible. But ever since that human became the leader of the White Fang he has been corrupting our comrades, our friends, our family, to do things for his own personal agenda. (fire rising in her voice) He doesn't care about us, he doesn't care if we die for nothing, all he cares about is what he gains from the results. I once watched him send a child of no more than seven on a mission that even some of our most skilled members never returned from. The worst part is he did it just because he wanted to. If he wanted to gain something from it he would have either gotten an ego boost or sent someone on a mission they may not return from. Neither happened which means he didn't care what happened.

Saphire: (with concern and putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder) Ruby. I know how you feel, but we can't bring that child back, no matter how hard we wish it to happen. But we can save the one's still living, you just need to tell everyone the story so they can help.

Ruby: (taking a few deep breaths to calm down and collect herself) You're right. I'm sorry, when I think about the things he has done I start to lose control over my emotions.

Saphire: (hugging Ruby) It's ok. You have reason to feel the way you do. That's why we need to change the present to create a better future.

Ruby: (now calm) You're right. (looking over to the other members of Team RWBYS) Sorry about that, I got a little off track.

Weiss: (being the person least expected to speak, let alone feel sorry for Ruby, is the first to find her voice) It's alright. Like your sister said, you have reason to feel the way you do. After hearing about what this guy does I feel ashamed about the way I treated Faunus. I was always so angry at Faunus for hurting innocent people and stealing my father's Dust shipments that I never stopped to think that maybe they don't want to do this. No one knew who the leader of the White Fang was until today, everyone just assumed it was a Faunus because it was a Faunus organization.

Ruby: (with understanding in her eyes) I don't blame you for harvesting those feelings. It's hard to trust people who do those things for a reason unknown. I just wish people would try and find out the truth instead of believing rumors.

Saphire: Will you be okay to finish the story?

Ruby: Yes I'll be fine. Back to what happened, after the human became leader Faunus started doing things that they would have never done before, violence was common, peace strikes turned into raids and massacres, me and Saphire became secluded and stayed away hoping we could figure out a way to fix things. Then, three years ago to this day, we were attacked. It was like any other day after we became secluded from everyone, I was out getting my exercise with Crescent Rose, Saphire walked out to check on me and get me to come inside to take a break. Saphire always looked out for me, it was almost like she was my older sister by a few years instead of my twin. You see I was always the more childish one, acting like I could do anything, always being happy, and Saphire was always the more mature one, always looking out for me, protecting me, being there for me. We seemed like complete opposites but in reality we could never be closer even if you combined our bodies and minds. We would do anything for each other. But what happened that day separated us, pushed us into the unknown, is death around that corner or is it the sunrise? Will that rock explode if I kick it or will it show me the way to a happy future? Nothing was certain. What happened was I went inside for a minute and waited for Saphire to join me, after a minute or two I decided to see what she was doing that was taking her so long. What I see when I get to the door is three black clothed Faunus men, one of which was carrying my unconscious sister over one shoulder. I yell out to them while at the same time getting out Crescent Rose, the next thing I know one of the men is saying something and I'm being surrounded by gas that made it hard to breathe. Upon waking I remember what happened, so not knowing what else to do I grabbed Crescent Rose and ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run any more. I kept telling myself that it was just a dream, that any second I would wake up with my sister sleeping right next to me where she always is when we sleep. But I never woke up, and I knew I never would wake from this nightmare. Eventually, after running for what seemed like days I collapsed. When I woke up I was in a comfy bed with Yang and her father watching me. My first reaction was to jump out of bed and back away while reaching for Crescent Rose. That's when I noticed that, A.) Crescent Rose is sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room, and B.) the people my mind reflexively labeled as my captors meant me no harm. After I calmed down and relaxed I found out who they were and why I was in their house. What they told me is that they found me in the pouring rain while walking home from somewhere the night I collapsed and they brought me home. I was also told a certain blond girl would not take no for an answer when she suggested I be put into her bed.

Yang blushes at this and finds her shoes a little more interesting than usual.

Ruby: Anyway, after that I contacted father and told him what happened, father then proceeded to talk to Yang father and it was decided to keep me safe, at least temporarily, I would be adopted be Yang's father and live with them until Yang came to Beacon Academy.

Yang: Wait, what do you mean until Yang came to Beacon?

Headmaster: You see while me and your father were talking I had to tell him why Ruby would be safer with the two of you instead of with me. When I told him I was the Headmaster at Beacon Academy he told me that your dream was to attend Beacon so you can get the best training in being a Huntress. So, I decided that if you still chose to attend Beacon I would allow you entrance, of course you wouldn't have been able to attend if you lacked skill and potential, it would be an insult to you. Your father tried declining saying it wouldn't be needed, and it he was certainly right, but I insisted and said that it is there if it is needed.

Yang: I never knew.

Ruby: I wouldn't have known either if I hadn't been listening in on the conversation.

Headmaster: Really now. If I had known this earlier you would have been punished.

Ruby: Hehehe. Curiosity killed the cat?

Saphire: (in a playful tone) I hope not. I don't want to have to die to see my sister again after being separated for three years.

Ruby flicks her tail at Saphire just enough to be able to feel the impact. Then Ruby sticks her tong out.

Saphire: Oh. So that's how you want to play is it. Well Kitty-chan, two can play this game.

Headmaster: (clears his throat to get his daughters' attention) Saphire, why don't you tell your story now.

Saphire: Ok.

Ruby: (upset at getting playtime interrupted) We're going to finish this later, and this time I'm going to get you.

Saphire: We'll see about that. Anyway, my story isn't any different in the beginning that Ruby's. The first difference is when I got taken away. What happened was I started thinking about Ruby and the way she wants to protect everyone, I was worried that it will hurt her in the future. I didn't notice anything off until the last second. A cloth soaked in some kind of chemical was place over my mouth and nose knocking me out. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out was the man carrying me saying something like goodnight princess and then Ruby yelling at the people kidnapping me. I woke up at the White Fang base and soon found out about the control that human had over me. I did some horrible things while being controlled, but I knew that if I could hold off fighting the control until I found Ruby then I'd be able to break it long enough to get to her and we could figure out how to free me together. My chance came when I heard about a plan to attack Beacon Academy where Ruby was, they wanted to control Ruby like they thought they controlled me. I came to Beacon and found Ruby to warn her and you know the rest.

Weiss: (sarcasm alert) Well that was informative.

Saphire: What? Do you want me to explain what the world knows? We went on raids, killed some innocent people during the raids, and for what?! Some unknown goal for a filthy human who is using Faunus to do his dirty work for him?!

Weiss: (feeling bad now) Oh. Sorry. I guess I still hold feelings against Faunus. It may take some time for me to get used to the idea of being friends with Faunus.

Saphire: (now feeling bad for her outbreak) No. I'm sorry. I guess Ruby isn't the only one who needs to control her emotion better.

Blake: (almost forgotten because she hadn't said a word since Ruby started telling her story) Well, we're a team now, and teammates help each other out.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Headmaster: Well let's figure out where you will be staying. You can't very well stay in the dorms now for two reasons. One, because the small dorms won't fit five girls in it. And two, because everyone will bombard you with questions and not leave you alone.

After some thinking Ruby speaks up.

Ruby: What about the spare bedrooms?

Headmaster: (trying to remember what his daughters are talking about)

Saphire: (remembering now) Oh yeah! I remember now! We had so much fun decorating them. They'd be perfect.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss stare at the Headmaster with expressions that say 'what are they talking about?' All of a sudden the Headmaster's eyes light up in realization.

Headmaster: (to Yang, Blake, and Weiss) They mean four small classrooms that were forgotten about by the Headmaster before me. When my daughters were young they decided to sneak around the Academy. I knew they were sneaking around but I knew it was harmless, and as long as they stayed in the school they'd be fine.

At this revelation Ruby and Saphire share what I like to call a sisterly blush, meaning to females who are really close to each other, like sisters, both blush at the same time because of one comment.

Headmaster: One Summers day I caught them taking things somewhere, these things included ribbons, fabric, scissors, needle and thread, and paint. When I asked them what they were doing they froze and made an obvious attempt to cover up whatever they were actually doing. Do you know what they said?

Ruby: (embarrassed) We said we were doing art.

Headmaster: Now keep in mind I didn't know about the abandoned rooms. So when they made the obvious attempt to hide what they were doing I decided to follow them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. So I accepted the lie and followed them, and followed, and followed. Now I had no idea what they were doing, I followed them through the entire school and back again as they picked up thing after thing. After a while of just collecting things these two seem to suddenly get really excited and start running to their next destination. I kept following until they turned down a hallway that leads to a dead end, at least it was the two hundred times before then when I was trying to figure out why there was a random hallway. I started thinking they decided to use the empty hallway to do whatever so they can remember where they were at. I turn the corner expecting to surprise them and tell them it's ok they can work there just clean up after, but what I find is… nothing.

Yang: Nothing?

Headmaster: Yes, nothing. No art, no paint, no ribbons, no daughters.

Weiss: Wait a minute. You just said your daughters went down the random hall right before you entered it. You cannot expect me to believe that your daughters just disappeared like that?

Headmaster: That was my reaction too. My thoughts were along the lines of 'I just watched them enter this hallway, there is nowhere else to go, where are they?' That is when I hear giggling down the hall. I walk down the hall following the giggling and I realize that the sound is now behind me, and it came from the wall. I was trying to figure out how my daughters got INTO the wall. I looked everywhere, there was no hole, big or small, no boarded up section of the wall, no nothing. The hallway looked so clean and new you'd think it wasn't actually a hallway. So I waited at the only entrance and exit of the hallway, and waited, and waited. Now I followed them in the morning and they usually don't show up back in my office until dinner, they always take lunch with them so they can keep playing. When they finally reappear they seem to phase right through the wall at the end of the hallway. I have no idea what just happened, and when they finally notice me they try to explain. I just tell them to show me in the morning. We head back to our living space, eat, get into bed, and wake up the next day. I wondered if it was a dream, but then a certain cat duo comes in and drags me to the hallway. As I stand there just staring at the wall Ruby and Saphire just walk through it, surprising me again. Before I know it they dragged me through as well. On the other side of the wall is, to put simply, a small house. You have a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom in each room and one in a hallway that leads to the rooms, and four rooms, three of these rooms have one other room attached to it that looks like a small storage area that can be used as a giant closet, and the fourth has two of such rooms. So, I checked the place out to make sure my little girls would be safe and said it was all theirs to do with how they want. Well, the rooms got turned into bedrooms and it is now a place where a team can live. Until now only me, Ruby, and Saphire knew about it.

Ruby and Saphire: (with puppy dog eyes, or is it kitten eyes since they have cat ears and cat tail) Pleeeaasse daadddyyy. Can we use it for our team?

Headmaster: Do you two still like pink?

Ruby and Saphire: (jumping up and down hugging their father) Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Headmaster: (laughing) Ok you two, let's show the rest of you team where the five of you will be staying.

Ruby and Saphire: Ok! Let's go what are you waiting for?!


End file.
